Substrates coated with coating compositions are oftentimes exposed to natural weather conditions for long periods of time. For instance, automotive parts and trim may be coated with a coating composition, and these automotive substrates may be subjected to outdoor conditions over their entire lifetime. Such conditions can degrade the cured coating composition over time.